Buffy is awesome
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Buffy and Willow are a couple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

**Buffy is awesome**

**Buffy Summers is a Slayer. She's also smart, powerful, noble, sexy, bisexual and awesome.**

For almost 5 years she has been dating her sweet lesbian witch friend Willow Rosenberg.

"You're so damn sexy." says Buffy.

"Thanks." says Willow.

"No problem, baby." says Buffy as she pull Willow close, grab Willow's round ass and gives her a sexual kiss.

"I'm wet." whisper Willow in a soft sensual tone.

"Okay. Nice." says Buffy with an erotic smile.

"Yeah." says Willow.

"Let's fuck." says Buffy.

"Sounds sweet." says Willow.

Buffy slide her right hand down into Willow's baggy cherry-red satin pants and starts to gently and slowly finger-fuck Willow's cute pussy.

"Mmmm! Wonderful." moans Willow.

"You have such a sexy pussy." says Buffy.

"Awww!" moans Willow.

"Baby, you're erotic." says Buffy.

"So are you." moans Willow.

"Of course." says Buffy, all sexy and horny.

"Sexy..." mumbles Willow with a smile as she gently slide her left hand down into Buffy's sexy leather pants and starts to slowly rub Buffy's thick sexy clit.

"Mmm...holy shit, baby!" moans Buffy, all horny and sexual.

"So sweet." whisper Willow.

"Yes, you are a sweetie, my friend." moans Buffy.

Buffy finger-fuck Willow's pussy harder.

"Oh...fuck!" moans Willow.

"I'm glad you're so fuckin' horny." moans Buffy.

"You always turn me on." moans Willow.

"Thanks." moans Buffy.

Buffy and Willow stop what they do, pull off their clothes and climb into bed.

Buffy grab a silver dildo from the nightstand and gently push it into Willow's pussy.

"Does this feel awesome?" whisper Buffy in a very sexy porno-tone.

"Yes...wonderful, babe!" moans Willow.

"Sweet...sexy." says Buffy as she use the dildo to gently fuck Willow's cute pussy. "Very nice."

"Mmm, don't stop..." moans Willow.

"I don't intend to stop until you experience a strong orgasm, woman." whisper Buffy in a warm sexy tone.

"Good." moans Willow.

"Yeah. Just relax and enjoy the sweet sexual energy that flow through your body. Allow it to cuddle your soul and kiss your mind." says Buffy, being very horny and sexual.

Willow does what Buffy tell her to.

Willow get very horny.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, a true erotic and very attractive woman." whisper Buffy into Willow's left ear.

"Thanks..." moans Willow, almost reaching an orgasm.

"My pleasure." says Buffy.

"Mmm..." moans Willow.

"Sexy." whisper Buffy.

"Yes." moans Willow.

"I hope you trust me." whisper Buffy.

"There's no one I trust more than you." moans Willow.

"Alright, girl." whisper Buffy.

"Mmmm!" moans Willow.

"Do you wanna cum soon?" says Buffy.

"Not yet. I want this to last a while." says Willow.

"Okay." says Buffy.

"Yeah!" moans Willow.

69 minutes later.

"Awwww, soooo sexy!" moans Willow as she get an orgasm.

"That's one hell of an orgasm, baby." says Buffy with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Willow.

"Yeah and now I wanna cum too." says Buffy, all horny and sexual.

"Of course, Buffy." says Willow as she grab the dildo and slide it into Buffy's sexy pussy.

Willow fucks Buffy's pussy with the dildo.

"Mmmm, holy crap! That feels so damn sexy!" moans Buffy.

"Okay, my love..." whisper Willow in a soft cute tone.

"Yeah! Fuck..." moans Buffy.

Buffy is very horny.

"Erotic!" moans Buffy.

"Sweet." says Willow.

"Mmmm! This feels very good." moans Buffy.

"That's nice." whisper Willow.

"Fuck!" moans Buffy in sexual joy.

"I love you." whisper Willow in a soft sexy tone.

"I love you." moans Buffy.

"Wonderful." says Willow with a cute smile.

21 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, holy fuckin' crap! Sooooooo sexy!" moans Buffy as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

Plenty of sweet pussy-juice squirt out from Buffy's awesome sexy pussy.

Willow drink some of it.

"Yum." says Willow. "I was a bit thirsty."

"Do you actually like the taste of pussy-juice? I find it sort of sour." says Buffy.

"If I didn't like it, I'd never drink it." says Willow. "Pussy-juice is so nice."

"Okay. Sexy." says Buffy.

"Yeah." says Willow.

"Babe." says Buffy and then gives Willow a sexy kiss.

Buffy and Willow smile as they goes to sleep, holding each other in a hug.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
